


painting the unsaid.

by turtle_bean



Series: spiderdad + irongrandpa [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Good Parent Peter Parker, Grandpa Tony Stark, IronGRANDPA, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Parent Peter Parker, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Teen Dad Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Peter Parker, Vines, peter parker is a teen father, single dad peter parker, teen father peter parker, tony stark loves his family, tony stark wants to impress peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_bean/pseuds/turtle_bean
Summary: “Aw, Tones,” Rhodey said. “I knew you had a heart.”“Shut up, Honeybear,” Tony said, grinning ear-to-ear.--or, in which pepper + rhodey meet amy and immediately become her aunts and uncles.tw: brief mention of past rape/non-condisclaimer: i do not own the mcu or its characters that are used in this fic :))
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: spiderdad + irongrandpa [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112582
Kudos: 542





	painting the unsaid.

Tony smiled as Rhodey entered the Tower. 

“Honeybear, I’ve missed you!” Tony said, embracing his best friend, and then his wife close behind. “And of course, the light of my life. Where’s Morgan?” 

Pepper and Rhodey had been out of the country for the past two weeks on a business trip, both for SI and Avengers business, and Morgan had insisted on tagging along, so aside from Peter and Amy (and the Avengers, but they were still mending ties from the civil war), he had been a little lonely. 

“Tony... you seem... happier?” Pepper said, looking at him confusedly. “And I already put Morgan to bed, she didn’t get a wink of sleep during the night.” 

“Yeah, Tony, you definitely seem happier. Was the kid here?” 

Tony grinned. “Maybe he was, Platypus. Wait, wait, let me try something. Ask me that again.” 

Rhodey exchanged a look with Pepper, but complied. “Was the kid over?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know, weather boy?” Tony grinned. “It’s a vine, they’re these really short videos that Peter loves. He’d be so happy that I said that. FRI, remind me to tell him I quoted the weather boy vine, would you, dear?” 

“Of course, Boss.” 

Rhodey nodded slowly. “Uh-huh...so, how is he? Still doing the whole Spider-Man gig?” 

“You seriously think he could give it up at this point?” 

Rhodey shrugged. “Wishful thinking, I guess. I don’t like thinking about him out there getting hurt. He’s a good kid.” 

“God, Rhodey, you think I do? But Peter’s definitely going to do this, with or without the suit, and the suit protects him pretty well. If something happened to him, especially now that I know about Amy, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. If he gets so much as a paper cut, even if he’s not wearing the suit, I’ll know.” 

Pepper cut in. “First of all, Tony, that’s borderline stalkerish and creepy. Second of all, who’s Amy?” 

“Oh.” Tony scratched his head. “I mentioned Amy, didn’t I?” 

“Yes?” 

Tony pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to the (his) kid. 

toby starch: 

hey kid is it okay if i tell pep and rhodeybear about amy? you can say no 

spider-kid: 

sure, mr stank, i dont mind :)) 

“Okay, “ Tony said, pocketing his phone. “She’s his daughter.” 

“His daughter?” Pepper asked. “He’s sixteen! How old is she?” 

“She’s, well, she’s two. But! Pepper, first of all, yelling at him wouldn’t really accomplish anything at this point and, second of all, it wasn’t exactly... consensual.” 

Pepper’s face fell. “Oh, Peter. He’s had her for 2 years? How did you not know about her?” 

“That’s... a good point actually. Hang on, let me ask him.” 

toby starch: 

hey kid, pep brought up a good point – i did a lot of background checks on you, how come i never saw anything about her? 

spider-kid: 

oh in case my identity ever gets out ned and i did a pretty good job of making her untracable to me in official records. p illegal but her safety is more important!! 

Tony shook his head fondly. This kid. He was every good thing about Tony with none of the arrogance, excess, or selfishness. Tony did like to think, though, that ever since Peter, he had been getting better, as though being around those good parts brought said good parts out. 

“Apparently, he hacked the government in case his Spider-Man identity is ever revealed, because a child is the first place a villain would go for leverage against him.” 

Pepper nodded thoughtfully. “It’s terrible that he has to worry about things like that. He’s too young. Speaking of, does he need any help with her? Does she go to school yet?” 

“You know Peter, Pep, he’s too stubborn to accept help. I babysat a few days ago, but even that took a ton of convincing. She goes to this place called Rainbow Gardens, don’t worry, I checked it out, it’s great, and I funded it. Amy’s... Amy’s so much like Peter. She’s how I imagine a young Pete would have been, always curious and bouncy, and full of energy. Here, I have a picture.” 

Tony opened his phone and showed off his home screen to his wife and best friend. Peter was grinning and he was taking the selfie. Amy was laughing on Tony’s shoulders and Tony was gazing at her fondly. 

“Aw, Tones,” Rhodey said. “I knew you had a heart.” 

“Shut up, Honeybear,” Tony said, grinning ear-to-ear. “Do you want to see a picture she made of me? It’s really quite good, I have to say.” 

Tony led Pepper and Rhodey to the refrigerator, where a scribbled blob of reds and golds could almost be interpreted as an abstract Iron Man suit. “Artist Amy Parker herself, in her early years. It’s an original.” 

Pepper beamed at her husband. Ever since Peter started coming over, he was warmer, more loving, and happier. “When do I get to meet her?” She asked. 

“Why not right now? Let me call the kid. FRI, is Peter patrolling?” 

“No, Boss, I believe that he is currently studying for a math midterm tomorrow.” 

“Ah, he’ll ace that, call him.” 

After two rings, Peter picked up. “Mr. Stark? Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah, kid, Pepper and Rhodey wanted to meet Amy, any chance you could bring her over today?” 

“Sure! She’s actually been a bit antsy, I was planning to take her out to the park. I have to be home by 5:00, though, May’s shift ends then.” 

“Sounds great, kiddo! FRI, disconnect and tell Happy to go pick Peter up.” 

A few minutes later, Peter came bounding in with an Amy on his hip. “Hi, Ms. Potts, Hi, Mr. Rhodey! Mr. Stark talks about you a lot, it’s great to finally meet you, sir. Amy, this is Ms. Potts, and this is Mr. Rhodey, they’re Uncle Tony’s friends.” 

Pepper smiled. “You can call me Aunt Pepper, Amy.” 

“And I’m Uncle Rhodey,” Rhodey grinned. 

“Wow, bug, you just got another aunt and another uncle!” 

Amy grinned. “Uncle Tony loooooove Auntie Pepper,” she said, smirking mischievously. 

“You’re right, Amy,” Tony said nervously. 

“Uncle Tony cried when he tell about Auntie Pepper!” She laughed. 

“Aw, Tony,” Pepper smiled at her husband and kissed him. 

“That was a private moment, Amy, I can’t believe you’ve done this.” 

Peter’s eyes widened. “Mr. - Mr. Stark! Did you just quote a vine?” 

Tony grinned. “Yeah, kid, and I even did the weather boy one earlier.” 

“Oh my god Mr. Stark, you are my actual hero, if you took a video of yourself recreating vines I think I would die from absolute and utter amazement.” 

Amy giggled. “Daddy love vine,” she said. 

\-- 

The next day, Tony’s YouTube page had a new video: tony stark recreates vines. Peter cried when he saw it. It got over 35,000,000 views, but Peter felt that it was special, just for him, and Tony would have agreed.


End file.
